AU of Zuko's choice
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: This is my twist of when Zuko joined the Avater.
1. Zuko's choice

_This is a story I have posted on my DA account. Due to a small while back poll a few people said they would like to see my work from there to here. _^_^_ Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything in this story but the plot._

* * *

He had changed he ways and wanted more then ever to take back all the wrong and replace it with right…and he knew the only way to do that was to help the Avatar take down his father.  
But there was a problem…he was bad at being good. He had put him self at the avatar and his friends feet and asked to be part of them. But they had declined and even offering to be taken as a prisoner they had thrown him out rejecting him once more of his offers.  
But he wasn't going to give up..he needed to help the avatar…he knew just as well as anyone Aang needed to learn fire bending and that there was no one else to teach him…he was the avatars only hope in learning it.  
The night came quickly and Zuko slept, in hopes tomorrow would bring a new and brighter day for him…maybe after a days thought Aang and his group would accept his offer and let him travel with them.  
But there was more on Zuko's mind as well, as much as he knew he didn't deserve their trust, or friendship in that matter, he feared that if he didn't join there group his father would find him…and he would surely kill him.  
These thoughts all swirled in his head and started to put fear in him when he heard a noise in the brush near his camp site, he panicked and recklessly though fire at what ever it was.  
"Who's there!" he demanded in fear expecting to be met by a group of fire troops "stay back!" but suddenly realized it was nothing like that once he heard a female voice.  
"It's me…AHH!"  
Zuko got a look at who it was; a rush of shame hit him and wanted to make it up to her.  
"You burned my feet!" she yelled.  
"I'm sorry, it was a mistake! I didn't know it was you." he tried to explained but she was in shock and fear to stay any longer and did all she could to keep him away.  
"I'm sorry! Let me help you." he tried again dogging all her rocks but soon was hit down by a larger ground of earth as she bended it right under him.  
Zuko laid there in disbelief and frustration, now he did it, he blew his last chance of being part of there group now.  
He was so upset at himself he couldn't help but yell, "WHY I'M I SO BAD AT BEING GOOD!"

##############

Toph got back to the place where her friends where and explained everything…she knew it was a mistake on his part but Aang and the others still didn't see him any other way then an attacker.  
Aang and Sokka carried Toph and made a plan to make Zuko there prisoner, after all he already offered him self up.  
"If we take him as prisoner I want to make sure he can't pull any funny stuff." Katara remarked.  
"Yea, just to be on the safe side…after all we can't trust him….not again." Aang agreed.

############

Zuko felt so bad even though he knew all hopes of being part of the avatars team was lost he still needed to apologize.  
He headed to where they were and stayed hidden until he knew it would be okay to come out…last thing he wanted was to be dragged into a fight; he knew the water bender hated his guts and wouldn't hesitate to attack if seen.  
As he stayed in the shadows he noticed the group was busy doing something.  
Aang was helping the girl he burned bend stone that seemed to be taking the shape of shackles and behind them was the water bender putting together a stone, wood cage.  
'What are they planning?' the fire prince thought watching.  
Once the group stopped and he saw Aang sigh he thought it a good time to appear and say his sorries before leavening again.  
Just as Zuko stepped out Sokka ran up to Aang with a type of head band.  
"Aang, how about a gage…Huh?" he said pointing at it as if it was the best idea he ever had.  
Just then the group saw him…  
Zuko froze almost forgetting why he came back here…but found the words to speak.  
"Umm..hi, huh, I know you didn't want to see me again…but umm, I just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry…for last night that is…I didn't mean to burn you…it was a mistake and I panicked, and I'm really very sorry…I'll just be leaving now." With that Zuko turned to leave.  
"Wait." Katara spoke stopping Zuko in his tracks. "You came here yesterday asking to be part of our group…" she began.  
Zuko was shocked, were they going to accept him? with out meaning to he interrupted the water bender "I promise, I'll prove you can trust me and…" before he went on Sokka cut him off.  
"Not so fast pal." Zuko stopped talking not sure of what was going to be said.  
"True Aang needs a fire bending teacher, and well your like our only hope…" Katara put a hand to her brothers face shutting him up.  
"To make a long situation short, you will be Aang's teacher." Zuko smiled but it faded just as fast, "but you will be our prisoner." She stated.  
Zuko knew he deserved no more than that, but looking at the cage in the background, he started to fear that it was for him. Simple bonds were well enough to hold him but he thought the cage was a bit over doing it.  
"Thank you, I'll teach fire bending 'til he too is a master at it." Zuko replied getting on his knees and holding out his hands to show he would not put up a fight.  
Aang approached the fire prince and taking the bonds he warped them around his arms.

###

This is a very old fanfic so I don't know if I should continue it. Maybe if given the right motivation, which wonderful reviews I'll consider it. ^_^


	2. Reason

Chapter 2

Zuko's thoughts on the cage had indeed been right, as of now, that's where he currently was, watching the Avatar and his group around a camp fire eating. Zuko was in the back in the shadows, where they had put him.

'I can't blame them for putting me in here.' he thought pulling his knees up and resting his head upon them, 'I have done some pretty awful things to them in the past.' that thought in itself, and the strong truth of it, brought out a stray tear from his good eye.

"I'm no better then my dad..." he didn't even realize he said that, but hearing it really pained him, was that honestly true? Was he just like his power hungry father?

All this time he was after the Avatar, and for what? So his dad would accept him? Love him? Was it really even worth it? There wasn't even a grantee his dad would accept him if he bought him the Avatar; his uncle showed him that, his sister would get the credit no matter what, anyways.

"Hey! Zuko!"

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he heard his name shouted. Looking up he saw Aang and Sokka standing in front of him.

"You alright in there? Looked like you were having a get away trip in la la land." Sokka said looking at him.

"We thought you would be hungry so I bought you some food." Aang began as he placed a small dish down just within Zuko's reach to pull it into the cage.

"And water." Sokka finished putting down a small glass.

Zuko nodded his thanks and began to eat and drink.

"Besides we're going to need you healthy if you're going to train Aang here to fire bend."

Zuko didn't answer, but he felt he didn't need to, he was going to train him regardless; he finally knew what was best. He knew just as well as anyone of them, his dad needed to be stopped.

"You better get a lot of sleep tonight, we are starting training early." Katara stated suddenly appearing. Zuko put his head down more as he finished his meal, he wasn't in the mood to deal with more people who hated his very soul...he got enough of that at home...or at least what he use to call home.

Aang and Sokka left to get there bedding ready when Katara moved closer to the cage Zuko was in. "Listen close fire bender..." she growled. "If you so much as harm one hair on Aang or anyone-I feel you slipping up again...I'll end your destiny permently." and with that turned to leave.

Zuko watched her leave and gave an unseen nod.

He would train Aang to the best of his ability's and maybe in time, he would be forgiven...it was possible to be forgiven by someone like them right? After all, they weren't like his father-but even if they would never forgive him...at least he could try.

* * *

Sorry for the super super long wait! I kinda for got about this story. ^^; I'm planing on updating and completing all my fanfics before the year ends, so next year I can start eliminating my list.

Review! Please...no? Fine *cries in corner*


End file.
